The invention relates generally to welding power sources and, more particularly, to methods and devices that may be utilized to respond to excessive primary supply voltages present in such devices.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding processes, such as tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding and metal inert gas (MIG) welding, are utilized in industries such as shipbuilding, construction, manufacturing, and so forth. Welding power sources, which typically receive primary power from a primary power supply, are utilized to provide power for such applications. In order to couple the welding power source to the primary power supply, an operator typically connects a primary plug coupled to the welding power source to a primary power outlet that is located, for example, in a wall of a building.
Unfortunately, welding power sources that have similar appearances often operate from different primary power voltage levels (e.g., 115V AC power vs. 230V AC power). Accordingly, some operators may mistakenly connect a power source configured to operate from a low primary voltage level (e.g., 115 V) to an outlet configured to provide a higher voltage level output (e.g., 230V). In such instances, certain components, such as the printed wiring board and the fan motor located within the welding power source may be damaged since such components are not designed to handle the higher voltage level. Accordingly, there exists a need for welding power sources that overcome such disadvantages.